


Not My Blessing

by MonarchAida



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Big brother Pietro, Clint is an idiot, F/M, Pietro is a dork, Tony Is a Good Bro, Vision is adorable, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3990253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonarchAida/pseuds/MonarchAida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vision realises that something is missing for his wedding. Tony tells him what it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not My Blessing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jenna_of_the_Red_Robes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenna_of_the_Red_Robes/gifts).



> A bit ago my friend (Jenna_of_the_Red_Robes) wrote a story about The Vision and Wanda getting married. It was very sad. So I wrote a happier version.

Vision was overjoyed that Wanda said yes. Ecstatic even. But something felt off. It wasn’t that she said yes. It wasn’t that they were of different species. It was something more... Traditional.

“A blessing?” Tony offered, as Vision was pondering his thoughts out loud.

Vision looked over at his half-creator slightly confused. “A blessing from whom?”

“Well her dad,” he answered. “The not dead one.” he clarified.

“Ah... Magneto,” Vision said out loud, a slight chill in the air at the name.

Tony nodded. “Yup. That’s the one. The one genocidal maniac we all hate. Good luck,” the genius said with a smile as he left the room.

Even as android, Vision knew the exact phrase that describe his situation. But Captain Rogers doesn’t approve of that kind of language.

**...**

Vision drifted through the halls of the tower. Mind replaying the proposal with a content smile.

_“Wanda, you are the only woman for me! I can make you happy. Forget all the human rules and please... Marry me?”_

_“To blazes with rules!” Wanda laughed, a smile on her face. “What I’m worried about is why you say you love me, daring? Is it because I was the first girl you met?” she teased, though her words did hold a trace of true worry._

_Vision shook his head. “No, Wanda. It is partially because my life is that of an Avenger, and I could only love a woman who understand that life... But much more than that, I love you as a woman, because I am finally fully aware of myself as a man._

_“I am no longer a mysterious synthezoid of unknown origin. Now I know all of my life, and that I was created to be human by a human father. Now I can be your man for all my synthetic flesh,” he vowed, placing his hands on her shoulders._

_Wanda placed a hand on his chest, a warm and loving smile overcoming her face. “I know you can,” she laughed again. “Don’t you see, love is for souls, not bodies? Yes Vision. Yes, I’ll marry you!”_

_Vision blinked, and took a second to react. “You-- You mean you-- That is we-- You and me--”_

_The witch laughed again, her eyes a bit glossy. “Now don’t go human on me all at once, darling! Stammering’s not your style,” she joked, her voice giddy. “I mean yes! Yes! YES!”_

_Instant relief of joy flooded over the two love birds. Wanda moved her hands upward to properly hug her new fiance as Vision leaned down and kissed her._ I love you, _the two thought at each other simultaneously._

“Hey, Vision, buddy,” Clint’s voice and snapping pulled Vision from his daydream.

Vision blinked and focused in on the present, landing back on the ground. “My apologies, Hawkeye.”

Clint shrugged. “You seemed pretty out of it. Is everything all good?”

“Of course. More than good, in fact,” Vision answered, smiling once again. “Wanda and I are getting married.”

Clint took a minute to register the words before grinning. He clapped Vision on the shoulder. “Awesome! Congratulations buddy,” he told him as he retracted his hand.

Vision nodded in thanks. He thought for a second. “Have you ever met Wanda’s real father?”

“Magneto?” Clint asked, and Vision nodded in response. “Yeah, we’ve ran into him a few times. Bit of a dick, if you ask me.”

The android thought for a moment. “Do you have any advice on how to deal with him? In a civilized manner?”

Clint raised an eyebrow. “Depends... What’s the topic?”

“His blessing.”

Clint lasted a solid three seconds before cracking up. After a few moments of laughter, he collected himself. He took a breath, and at seeing Vision’s confused expression, felt a little bad. “Oh... You were serious?”

Vision nodded slowly. “It is the right thing to do, right?”

The archer shook his head. “Hell no. Wanda doesn’t have the best relationship with her father. His approval means nothing. If you really want someone’s blessing, ask brother dearest.”

Vision took a moment to think that over. “I see. Thank you for the help Hawkeye,” he said as he turned to leave and find the speedster.

“No problem, Vish! Good luck!” Clint called after him.

**...**

The android arrived in front of the older twin’s room. He steeled himself for the conversation he was about to have and knocked twice on the door.

Pietro answered it and smiled at his fellow avenger. “Vision,” he greeted. “What brings you by?”

Vision gave a smile back. “I had something I wish to ask of you.”

“Oh? Does it have it do with Wanda?” he joked. “I bet her mind powers and the mind gem must have some trouble at times.”

Vision shook his head. “It does have to do with Wanda, but not about her powers.”

Pietro blinked, and for a fraction of a second looked a bit unsure before going back to his normal smirk. “Well, fire away.”

“I was hoping I could have your blessing.”

Pietro paused. Eyes glued on Vision. “As in...?”

Vision had a bad feeling. “As in your blessing for our marriage.”

The white haired adult stared blankly at Vision. He kept staring for a total of three minutes. During which he miraculously stood still for. He blinked himself back to the conversation and gave a fake smile “...Excuse me for just a moment.”

With that he zoomed out his room and went to find his sister.

**...**

“HE’S AN ANDROID!” He shouted the moment he saw her.

Wanda was sitting in the main lounging area of the new Avenger headquarters. Among Clint, Steve, Sam, and Natasha.

“Oops,” Clint muttered under his breath as Wanda said, “What?”

Steve raised an eyebrow at the archer who shrugged.

Pietro, who was now in front of Wanda had his arms crossed. “He’s an _android,_ ” he repeated. “You can’t marry an android!”

Wanda blinked and blushed a bit at the eyes that all turned at her. Except for Clint’s, as the man was looking away with a guilty expression.

“I don’t believe this is a proper place for this conversation,” Wanda responded, her voice thin.

Pietro huffed, gently grabbed his sister’s wrist, and the two zoomed off.

“What did you do, Barton?” Natasha asked when the twins left.

“Uhhhh... Probably something I shouldn’t have,” Clint admitted.

The other three Avengers in the room shared a sigh as the Vision came into the room.

"I do not suppose that Pietro had passed by?"

Steve nodded. "He's talking to Wanda."

Vision drooped his head slightly. He had a feeling it was gonna be a long a day.

**...**

“Pietro,” Wanda began, as they entered the witch’s room, “You can’t ban me from my wedding.”

Pietro crossed his arms, a look of hurt and upsetness upon his face. “Yes, I can. Because I am. You can’t marry an android.”

Wanda kept her face impassive. “Pietro,” she repeated. “You’re my brother and I know you just want what’s best for me, but I love him! I truly and honestly love him. I have no need for anyone else. I just want _him,_ ” she argued, not actually wanting a fight.

“But what about us?”

“Us?”

Pietro nodded, eyes glued to the floor as he shifted a bit. “You’re going to go on and marry this guy, and then you’ll be busy. With him, the Avengers, who knows, maybe even a family. It won’t just be us anymore. It won’t just be the Maximoff twins against the rest of the world. It’ll be just... Pietro.”

Wanda felt guilty at the slightly broken face of her brother. “Oh Pietro,” she sighed. “I will always love you. You are my best friend, and my brother. If I feel like I’m being taken from you, you know I will fight to stay with you,” she explained.

Pietro just shrugged, kicking at the ground. “I still don’t approve of this wedding.”

“But you will come, right?” Wanda asked.

The older twin looked up with a tired look. “I better not be stuck next to Stark,” he muttered. Wanda just laughed and her smiled returned to her face.

...

The wedding went off without a hitch. It was beautiful and amazing. Tears were shed, laughter filled the air, and even Natasha had a smile on her face the whole time.

Even though Pietro looked a bit upset, Clint noticed the few tears the quickly slipped down his face during Wanda's 'I do'.

“Saw that coming,” he whispered over to Natasha.


End file.
